chap 2 for the love of bb
by TeenTitans10101
Summary: chap 2 for the love of bb


"Wake up" Raven was attempting to wake up Beast Boy.

"Oh I had this wonderful dream!" Beast Boy said to himself.

"OH MY GOD IT WAS REAL!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either" Raven said getting up again to adjust her cape, Beast Boy throwing things at her.

"Nice try Beast Boy.." Raven said finishing up.

" Aww.. loosen up sweetie" Beast Boy told Raven.

"As cute as you are, don't call me sweetie or you won't own a mouth" Raven walked out the door.

Beast Boy walked out the door hoping not to be seen, but his wish didn't come true.

"BEAST BOY?" Starfire asked walking out of her room.

"Uhh… yeah?" Beast Boy stammered.

"Were you in Raven's room last-night?" Starfire asked knowing what the answer was.

"Well…..Since when do you need to know everything !" Beast Boy yelled.

"I was just asking a question" Starfire said to Beast Boy as he was slamming his door shut.

Beast Boy was deeply thinking about what had happened last night.

"She must have had a twin sister or something…" Beast Boy thought.

"No….." He thought again.

"Did she do a spell that went wrong?…" Beast Boy's new idea was fantastic but then realized that she rarely did those kind of spells.

Before Beast Boy could think of another crazy idea, he heard a knock on the door, he didn't answer cause he knew who it was.

"Friend, Beast Boy I did not mean to be invasive toward your relationship privacy, I was only trying to congratulate you on your new girlfriend" Starfire said through the door, although Beast Boy did not reply.

Then he thought,

"A new girlfriend?, I really didn't think of it this way.."

He heard another knock on the door.

"STARFIRE I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Beast Boy yelled.

It had apparently been Cyborg,

"Man, if you think I'm Starfire you must need to check your eyes!, The waffles are ready!"

"Oh… sorry Cyborg… Hey wanna play Super Zombie Ninja Battle 2?" Beast Boy asked with his ears perked up.

"Uhh.. sure whatever… Oh and congratulations on the new girlfriend" Cyborg added giving Beast Boy a point and a wink.

Beast Boy shoved his face into his pillow and groaned, eventually got up and said,

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Beast Boy yelled, and then heard another knock on the door.

"Who is it now?" Beast Boy scolded whoever was at the door.

"Its your girlfriend" Raven said in a not so pleased voice, Beast Boy shrunk in his bed.

"Come in Raven" He said fixing up everything he could.

"I see you attempted to 'spruce' your room up a bit" Raven observed walking through Beast Boy's room.

"Just for you babe," Beast Boy said slyly leaning against his closet door.

"If you think I'm gonna sleep in here you must be nuts!" Raven yelled.

"Fine…. What about your room?" Beast Boy asked the hooded girl.

"Perfect" She said taking her hood off and pecked Beast Boy's cheek as he fell on his bed again.

'That should keep him quiet during breakfast" Raven said looking at a paralyzed Beast Boy.

The odd couple walked down the hall and into the kitchen where the whole team was.

"What were you guys doing?, Makin' out or somethin'?" Cyborg asked giving Beast Boy a heaping pile of waffles while Raven sipped her tea, just the way she liked it.

"No" Beast Boy said stuffing his face with Cyborg's pancakes.

After a short breakfast of sipping tea, Raven went off to meditate. Not knowing Beast Boy would follow her.

"Azarath Metrion Sinthos…." Raven repeated.

"More tea?" Beast Boy asked holding up a tray of Raven's favorite tea.

Raven stopped meditating for a minute.

"Thanks B," Raven said out of the corner of her mouth as she was sipping tea.

"Your welcome swee- I mean Raven" Beast Boy laughed as Raven gave him the look.

Raven got up to give Beast Boy a hug and kiss.

Starfire and Robin were looking while that happened, and all Starfire could do was 'Awww!' about it. Robin was on the urge of asking what goofy pills Raven took this morning.

"Robin," Starfire asked,

"Yes hun," Robin replied.

"Have you considered you and I, Raven and Beast Boy do the dating of double?" Starfire asked her boyfriend.

"Well I guess we could try it… but you have to get Raven to like the idea, I'm not sure she would be so keen about it" mumbled Robin watching Beast Boy act like a butler to his girlfriend.

"I'm sure I will make her 'keen' about the idea!" Starfire declared getting up off of the couch.

Beast Boy transformed into a Raven, just for his girlfriend. Raven eventually saw Beast Boy and liked the idea. Raven stuck out her hand so that the bird could rest on her arm.

"Good, pet" Raven said closing her eyes and chanting her mantra.

The raven, turned back into his original form. Still Raven smiled at her green boyfriend. She stopped meditating and decided to go back into the tower and lay on the couch.

"After a long while of meditating its nice to just kick back" Raven said grabbing Beast Boy and putting her arm around him.

Starfire got up to see if Raven was interested in the dating of doubles.

"Friend Raven," Starfire asked.

"What is it star?" Raven replied.

"I was wondering…. If you would be interested in the dating of doubles this Friday?" Starfire inquired.

"Depends…. Where will it be?" Raven asked tickling the back of Beast Boy's head.

"Well, I would expect for this occasion the fanciest place we can afford to get into!" Starfire said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wai- WHAT?" Robin questioned struggling out of his original spot.

"It will be a nice experience!" Starfire stated again.

"Yeah, not for my wallet!" the Boy Of Wonder yelled.

"Oh cmon Robin we'll all chip in for some reservations" answered Beast Boy having the back of his head stroked.

"Well, I guess" Robin uttered.

"It's settled then, were going to the fanciest restaurant!" Starfire yelled putting her hand up in the air.

"Did I hear you guys were going to a fancy restaurant?" Cyborg asked grabbing his phone.

"Yeah, why?" Raven replied.

"Okay Samantha, you can come over on Friday!" Cyborg said excited.

The rest of the Titans looked at Cyborg like he was out of his mind.

"What I can't have a little fun?" Cyborg asked.


End file.
